


Airport

by petito222



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Coffee Shops, F/M, Light Angst, Strangers, Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petito222/pseuds/petito222
Summary: Airport. Strange meeting of the strangers. And coffee.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Airport

**Author's Note:**

> I truly missed the nights that I was waiting for my flight, sitting in a café and watching the planes taking off.  
> I hope you like my story :)
> 
> ps. English is not my first language. Pardon my mistakes please <3

**_The Specialist_**

_“Oh, fuck. Really?”_

Riven sighed loudly as he saw the new flight information on the screen in the airport. Anger and despair filled him. He was tired, had a new huge bruise under his t-shirt and the last thing he ever wanted to do was sitting in this bloody airport for almost seven hours. Also he was going to miss the magic interworlds gate which was going to open only for specific times due to safety issues. But the worst was, he was going to bear Sky’s whining. Because Riven was going to meet with his best friend in London to switch back to the Otherworld. He had completed all his missions –killing some creatures that infiltrated the Firstworld. But now, he was stuck in the airport.

“Bloody mortal stuff.” He mumbled. The weather was terrible and those vulnerable mortal vehicles were too sensitive for those situations. His flight was delayed to the morning due to the weather conditions. He could make a call and ask Stella to take him but his battery had died, besides the princess tended to make everything difficult. Riven would prefer waiting in the airport and going to the new portal.

It was 23.00 o’clock and He had seven hours to spend in this place. It was raining cats and dogs and he could bet that a storm was about to break out. The gust was shaking the trees harshly outside.

_“Passengers attending to flight TK1971 please go to the counter number 52”_

Riven quickly checked his boarding pass. Yeah, it was his flight. Walked firmly to the counter number 52. It was easy to find because almost a hundred other passengers were arguing about the delay. His eyes quickly caught the coupons that one of the supervisiors was delivering. They were giving food coupons for the delay _. Nah,_ he thought. He was not going to wait among a bunch people just for having coupons. He grabbed his backpack and turned back to find a cafe inside. Most of the shops were closed but he was sure that there would be stores which work 24 hours.

He took the escalator to reach the second floor. And yeah, he found the shops. He had two choices, a McDonalds that people were lining up to grab some food and a Starbucks which seems less likely to have fried chips smell. The problem of Starbucks was almost full. It had almost ten or twelve tables and most of them were already invaded by mortals. But he was lucky, there was only one table with comfortable seats next to the windows. It also had a plug –which was making it a real victory. He left his backpack on the seat and got in the line quickly. Fortunately there was only one person in front of him. His stomach growled but he decided to suppress it with a black coffee. When the girl finally managed to order her drink, he walked to the counter.

Exhausted he was. “Can I have a black coffee?”

“Err, sorry sir, we’re out of filter coffee. I’m now preparing the last cup for that lady. Do you want me to prepare you an Americano?”

Riven nodded grumpily and gave the banknote.

“May I have your name, sir?”

“Riven.”he replied dryly. Then glanced at the redhead with black Rayban wayfarer sunglasses ( _in the night?_ ) who was standing next to the other counter. The girl in black dress had crossed her arms and was waiting for her coffee with an unhappy face. She was wearing a black dress, had dark red lipstick creating a contrast with her pale skin. Nevertheless she couldn’t be older then Riven.

As the young woman grabbed her cup and swiftly disappeared, the barista prepared Riven’s coffee fastly as if he felt Riven’s displeasure of americano. The howling of the espresso machine filled his ears. He closed his eyes and leaned against the counter while waiting for his coffee, trying not to yawn. Opened his eyes when the Barista said “Here it is, sir.”

The heat of the cup was warming his palms, he smelled the coffee, inhaled it deeply. It made him a little more energetic. But his wound was still hurting and making it impossible to sleep nor to walk without pain. Turned back and walked towards his table. He was just about to feel a little bit better with the coffee until he saw someone sitting at his precious table.

“Excuse me?” he said coldly then noticed it was the client who stole his filter coffee.

She gazed at him upon her sunglasses. “Yes?”

“This,” he showed his backpack, “is mine. And it’s my seat.” Said bitterly. The last thing he ever wanted was sitting in those gray airport seats instead of these comfortable ones.

“So what? Do you want me to leave?” she questioned him.

“Well, if you must stay…” He said with exasperation of the day and abruptly sat in the chair opposite side of her. “then we can share the table, I suppose.”

She shrugged, “Suits me as long as you don’t talk.”

Riven scowled, “No one wants to talk with you.”

“Then shut up.” She sneered.

Riven rolled his eyes, “Mental.” He mumbled. She probably had heard him saying that but didn’t reply and continued reading her book. Riven put his cup on the table and searched for his charger. His battery had died an hour ago and Sky must have been thinking he was in the plane. He had to explain this to him and postpone the private entrance date to the Otherworld.

He was also pleased about the girl’s not using a laptop that could fill the whole table. She was just reading an old thick, dusty book. Riven could swear the book was from dragon leather if the girl wouldn’t be a mortal.

He sipped his coffee, the first sip burned his tongue but the rest of it warmed him up. But then his eyes caught her taking her own charger from her purse.

“Are you going to steal my plug too just like you haven’t already stolen my coffee and my table?” he said nonchalantly while plugging his charger.

She removed her sun glasses and looked at him in they eye with a tired look and spoke bitterly, “Just in case you are not aware, we live in 2021 so I have a power bank.”

It was the first time he saw her eyes. They were dark but somehow enchanting at the same time. Then she turned back to her book. And Riven noticed speaking was making him forget the pain. But he wasn’t intending to chat with this know-it-all more so he watched outside while waiting for his phone to switch on automatically. They stood in silence for almost ten minutes until she piped up,

“What coffee?”

**_The Girl in the Black Dress_**

She had no intention to ask him or chat with him more. But somehow she had wanted to. There was no mystic nor deep explanation. She wasn’t allowed to change the weather so it was a boring night.

“What coffee?” she asked simply while keeping her eyes on her book. She wasn’t reading at all but didn’t want to seem interested in him also. In between was a safe place.

He raised his looks from the blank phone screen to her eyes. His eyes were kind of a deep blue with a tone of green. She could swear that she had seen him before, in a nightmare, in a dream.

“The last filter coffee.” He answered.

She closed her book and placed it on her lap, and leaned forward, staring at him, “You’re only a whiny boy. Aren’t you?” she teased.

He chuckled, crossed his arms. “What if I am?”

She put a playful smirk on her lips and the thunder struck outside, trembling the windows. He kept on looking at her with a slight smile on his lips. She suddenly leaned away from the table and pushed her coffee cup to him on the table. “You can have it. I don’t really care at all.”

He lifted his brows, obviously surprised and confused. Definitely wasn’t expecting an offer like this. But wasn’t it only a coffee in the end, “Okay.” He said and reached for her cup but before he did, she pulled it back to herself immediately,

“If only you stop whining.”

The boy chuckled once again, “Are you serious?”

“Give me your cup.” She ordered him, and somehow Riven did what she said and the two exchanged their coffees.

For an hour, both of them watched outside from the window. It was slowly passing midnight. She was getting hungry but tried to forget that fact, she wasn’t good at reading while eating something. It was distracting her. But she finally realized there were other things that distracts her from reading. Firstly, she was tired. Secondly, she was starving. And thirdly, the guy was a Specialist.

She was surprised how she didn’t get it before but she hadn’t slept for two days. Her eyelids were getting heavier. She was hoping to get some sleep on the plane but now, she had to wait for more than 5 hours.

His eyes were closed as if he was sleeping but she knew his breaths were not regular. So he wasn’t sleeping. “Is your name River?” she asked.

The specialist suddenly opened his eyes, she suddenly winced because of his direct gaze. It was strange.

She turned the Starbucks cup to him, showed the handwriting. “Such a naive name for a guy like you.”

The blue eyed boy lifted his brows, “How do you know I’m not naive?”

She only looked at his arms and the long scar on his biceps going down to his forearm. “I know a sword scar when I see it, River.”

“My name is Riven. Not River.”

“Oh, I see. Can’t lie, I liked it more.”

He was confused. Probably thinking about what kind of an ordinary mortal girl would know about swords and scars? But he didn’t wait to reply, “And what does _Bea_ stand for? Beatrice? Bean? Beanie? Or some weird shit like Beauella? Does that name even exist?”

Bea tried not to grin but couldn’t help herself, “It’s Beatrix. Nice to meet you, Riven. And Beauella is the worst name I have ever heard.”

Riven smiled too, this time the both smiles were genuine. They shook hands, his palm was warm and strong, she would hate loose handshakes. “I thought we had a deal.” He teased.

“Well, my flight has been delayed so I have all the time in the world.” Said nonchalantly.

He lifted a brow, “Shit, are you going to London, too?”

She looked at him for a second then the realization appeared on her face “Oh, great we’re in the same flight.”

He chuckled, “Come on, I’m not _that_ annoying.”

She tried to suppress her smile but eventually couldn’t hide her grin. “Most of the Specialists I know are annoying except my dad.” Then she heated up her coffee and looked at him in the eye while her eyes were glistening with magical spark.

“Wait, you’re … A fairy. Damn, I should have guessed because of the eyeglasses and the dragon-leather book. But how did you realize I’m a specialist, I could be a fairy.”

“ I will tell you. But we have almost five hours together –flight is not included. Let’s play a game together.”

He looked at her suspiciously, “What kind of a game?”

“Well, you ask a question, then I ask one. Only true answers are accepted.”

“What if I lie?” he looked amused.

“I understand if you do.”

“What if I lie perfectly?”

Her smile widened, “Then you have to buy me a croissant.”

“What if you lie to me?”

“Then I’ll buy you one.” She acknowledged.

“Deal.”

The boy kept on smiling, his eyes were sincere and somehow Beatrix liked his warmth. Normally all the boys around her were either stupid toys or people who want to use her body.

“Then I’m waiting for your answer.” He said.

She shrugged, “ Your battle scar screams it. But just for the record, your bag has a huge Alfea Specialists Force logo on it.”

His eyes turned to his bag quickly then he laughed and closed his face with one hand. “Damn. I should remove it.”

“They don’t realize anything in here, the Firstworld but yeah, it’d be better for you.”

She sipped from Riven’s former americano which she heated up with her magic. Before Riven drank his cold coffee, she also reached for his cup, held it for a while to heat it and let it go.

“Thanks. So my question is; what are you doing here? In the Firstworld.”

Beatrix waited for two seconds, tried to figure out if it was an innocent question or not. Yes, she was the one who started the game but his question was a sensitive topic.

“If I tell you, then I have to kill you.”

“We live in 2021. It’s too cliché.”

She only shrugged, but Riven smirked, “Then lie to me.”

“I needed a vacation. I had a small trip. And now, going back home.”

He narrowed his eyes, “I want a sandwich. Not a croissant.”

“Not too fast. Wait for my question. What did you kill in the Firstworld?”

His looks were suspicious this time, “I have to kill you,too if I tell you.”

She beamed, “You see? It’s a draw!”

He laughed, “Well I’m starving, I’ll go and grab some food.”

He swiftly stood up from his chair and walked to the counter. While he was speaking to the barista, she kept her eyes on him. A white t-shirt, dark jeans. She wondered where his weapons were. Also was he slightly hobbling or not?

As soon as she stopped her thoughts, he came back with two plates. “A sandwich for me and a chocolate croissant for you.”

Beatrix could confess that she was surprised. She wasn’t expecting him to also buy her food.

“Why did you get me one?”

“I thought you were hungry?”

“But…” she didn’t complete the sentence but he shrugged, “You don’t owe me. I just wanted to. Nothing more.” Then he took a big bite from his sandwich, closed his eyes, “How can it taste so good?”

She hesitantly pulled the croissant plate and looked at it with hesitation. “Thanks.” She muttered.

“Don’t feel bad, the next time you can buy me one.”

“The next time?”

“A specialist and a fairy in a mortal airport bumps each other in the same shop. Coincidence?”

“Do you say it’s fate?”

“Some say fate, but I say reality.”

After his words, they remained silent and ate their food. She was truly starving and this pastry was like made in heaven. She wasn’t much into pastry stuff but she had completed lots of duties in the Firstworld, so this could be her treat.

 _Father is going to be proud,_ she thought.

“Let’s talk about something else like,” he said while chewing his last bite of sandwich, “What kind of a fairy are you?”

She broke the rest of the croissant in half and left one half on Riven’s plate, “I’m an air fairy.” Answered simply.

Riven itched his chin, “I thought you were a fire fairy.”

She nodded, “Strangely, most people think that. But no, I’m an air fairy.”

For a moment they remained silent. Then her question broke the silence, “Where do you live? Solaria?”

“Yeah, I haven’t graduated Alfea yet. It’s my last year. What about you?” he asked with a natural curiosity.

“Private school. Solaria. But travelling with my dad back and forth between Eraklyon and Solaria.” she replied..

She couldn’t help but yawn.

“Don’t think that I’m judging you but you look as bad as I am.” He paused for a second, “ _Bollocks_ , I mean- dark circles and being sleepless. Because you’re okay, I mean you’re pretty –don’t get me wrong.” He tried to fix the situation.

“That’s fine, I get you.” She rubbed her eyes with her fingers, “I didn’t sleep for two days.”

He teased, “Sounds like a great vacation to the mortal world.”

She smiled tiredly, “Touché.You got me.” Her eyelids were getting heavier by every second.

“You can close your eyes for a while. I can take care of your belongings.”

Beatrix raised her brow, “Oh, you’re suddenly too friendly with your coffee thief.” said with a playful tone.

He shrugged, “You can stay up until the departure. But apparently I’m not able to sleep so it was just kindness.”

“Why you’re not gonna sleep? Are you afraid of me?” grinned to the boy.

“I’ve got a bruise. I need to see a healer when I go back to the Otherworld.”

She got serious, “How bad is it? Is it infected? Let me see,”

“It’s under my t-shirt so I don’t prefer to take it off right here.”

“Seriously, I know basic healing magics and it can help.”

He nodded with an unhappy face, “I know.” Then rolled up half of his t-shirt. She stood up from her seat and sat next to his chair. It was a reddish wound that has thin lines as if poisonous veins. But thankfully they were not deadly.

 _Wait_ … _Thankfully?_

“Okay, bad news is it’s poisonous. The good news is you’ll survive because it’s a simple plant-based poison which you can heal even without the help of any potion.”

“Alright, good news made me feel better. But my only concern is it burns so bad.”

She pressed her palm to the right side of his waist. He winced for a moment, when her hand touched his body. The same happened also to her. A shivering. A different feeling that she could barely describe but makes her heart beat faster.

Beatrix ordered the air to get colder, just like the opposite of heating up the coffee. And applied the coldness around his bruise. She heard him exhaling, “Did I hurt you?”

“No… it’s the opposite. The cold helped the pain. It doesn’t burn anymore.”

“Well, nice to hear this. It’s all I can do now, also it will slow its spreading.”

Riven nodded weakly, “Thank you, Beatrix. I mean it. We barely know each other but I’m thankful.”

She shook her head as if it’s not much, “It’s nothing.”

Their eyes met before she could go back to her couch. The two froze for a few seconds, she could see her own eyes into his deep blue ones.

“I- I should get some sleep.” She abruptly stood up and went back to her seat.

“I will wake you up before the boarding.”

She nodded, settled her place to find the perfect position to sleep. It wasn’t comfortable but at least she had a cushion to use.

“Hey…I can be wounded but still have a shoulder that you can use, if you want to. I tried to sleep on these Starbucks stuff many times and can’t say they’re comfortable.”

“Do you want me to put my head on your shoulder?”

“No, I’m just offering. But, nevermind really.”

“I think I’ll stay up until the flight.”

"Okay."

**_The Specialist_**

For the first time in his life, Riven had an empty seat next to him while the plane was taking off. He was hating that weird feeling while taking off but he clutched at his seat. When the seatbelts lights switched off and finally the autopilot took over the plane, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes to sleep. It was such an interesting night.

Before he could doze off, someone swiftly sat in the empty seat next to him. He flinched and quickly opened his eyes.

“Can I accept your offer now?”

His coffee thief had a sincere expression on her face. Riven smiled, only nodded but this was enough. She put her head on his shoulder, settled her seat, crossing her arms on her chest.

Riven’s heart filled with some sort of weird warmth. Feeling her was strangely pleasant.

He closed his eyes too, and it didn’t take him ten seconds to fall asleep to one of the most peaceful sleeps he had that year.


End file.
